Last Chance
by Faye Mitsui Dante
Summary: Written for my imoto, The Tower, as promised. Rukawa X Hinata (OC). Slight OOCness on Rukawa's part. I hope you like it and please read and review ^^ Side story to 'Basketball Blues'


_Written for my imoto, The Tower aka Kidou Hinata, as promised.__ ^_^ This is a side story for 'Basketball Blues', although this won't be in the story (I think, and since there's still a long way to go :P)  And by the way, Hinata-chan, this is following the timeline in my story, when Rukawa, Sakuragi, Haruko and the rest are in their second year ^^; (A year ahead) Oh, and slight OOCness… gomen ^^;_

**Last Chance**

          It was a beautiful morning at the Kanagawa Prefecture Shohoku High School. The birds were chirping merrily, the winds danced merrily with the branches and leaves and the sun bathed the whole place with its glorious rays.

          In Year 2 Class 8, however, everything was fine. Or at least, it seemed fine to most of the students. However, at the far end of the classroom, beside the window, Rukawa was gazing out, looking thoughtful.

          "That's strange…" Yukaeshi, who was sitting in two rows ahead of him, thought as she looked back at him. It was very unusual for Rukawa to gaze out of the window dreamily, instead of sleeping.

          The teachers didn't seem to notice, instead, they had always ignored Rukawa for he was always sleeping in class. "Something must have been bothering him…" Yukaeshi thought again.

          Lunch time arrived, and all the students were piling out, all except for Rukawa, who was absent-mindedly gazing out of the window again. However, his train of thoughts was snapped when someone tapped his shoulder.

          He turned, and saw that it was Mitsui who had done so. He raised an eyebrow in question, while Mitsui dragged a nearby chair and sat himself down on it, in front of Rukawa.

          "So… Enishi-chan told me about your strange behavior today… care to tell me what's wrong?" Mitsui asked. He _did look slightly concerned, probably because Yukaeshi was Rukawa's best friend, and that when she told Mitsui, she was so concerned that Mitsui became concerned too._

          "…" Rukawa didn't answer. He didn't even look at Mitsui.

          "You see… Yukae-sempai… Hinata-chan's been kind of weird. She doesn't seem to be concentrating at all in her school work today. So, I was wondering if you'd talk to her?" Saeko, Hinata's classmate and best friend, told Yukaeshi.

           Yukaeshi looked at Saeko thoughtfully. "Sure, I'll go and talk to her. Arigato, Saeko-chan," and then she proceeded over to the basketball court, where she guessed that Hinata would most likely be at.

          As she walked down the corridor leading towards the basketball court, she thought, "Strange… it seems like the both of them are really weird today… could it be spring fever? Nah. Could be worse."

          "I don't know…" Rukawa finally said, his gaze still fixated onto the pencil he'd been twirling around absent-mindedly since just now.

          "Let me guess. You have a problem with your emotions? Or to be more precise, about a girl?" Mitsui took a wild guess. He leaned back carelessly against the chair, smirking at Rukawa. 

          "How'd you guess?" Rukawa raised an eyebrow at Mitsui.

          Mitsui chuckled slightly, "I've been your age, you know…" 

          Rukawa nodded. 

          "So, who's the girl?" Mitsui enquired.

          Rukawa looked at Mitsui slightly, and said under his breath, as though he didn't want anyone else to hear it, "Hinata-chan."

          "I guess so. You'd better make the first move then. As far as I've heard, Sendoh's after her too. So, you'd better be quick, or risk losing your chance and regret it later," Mitsui said, throwing Rukawa a rather stern 'big-brother' kind of glance.

          "Hinata-chan?" Yukaeshi said as she peered into the basketball court. Truly enough, Hinata was practicing her shots. Yukaeshi then looked around again, and saw no one. Coast is clear.

          "Yes, Yukae-chan?" Hinata looked at her friend from shooting her hoops.

          "May I talk to you, in private?" Yukaeshi asked as she approached Hinata.

          Hinata nodded. 

          "Saeko-chan told me you've been acting kind of weird lately… care to tell me what's wrong?" Yukaeshi asked.

          Hinata looked at Yukaeshi, before mumbling under her breath, "None of your business…"

          Yukaeshi stared at Hinata. "What do you mean; it's none of my business?" 

          Hinata didn't reply. She didn't have to. Yukaeshi soon realized the similarity.

          "Is it… about Rukawa-kun?" Yukaeshi queried.

          Hinata dropped the ball at the mention of his name. "No," she replied.

          "Don't lie to me, Hinata-chan. It has got to be him. After all, the both of you are acting really strange today," Yukaeshi said.

          "He is… acting strange?" Hinata looked at Yukaeshi, who nodded.

          "Well, Hinata-chan, I don't know, but if I were you, and certain of my feelings, I'd tell him. I know that I didn't… I wouldn't have the chance to do so again… it's your first and last chance," Yukaeshi told her as she began to walk towards the door.

          "Then… why didn't _you tell him?" Hinata asked, and Yukaeshi stopped dead in her tracks, obviously frozen by the words which bore into her soul._

          She turned weakly, and said, "Because I know he has someone else in mind…" and walked away.

          The cool night breeze accompanied the gentle swaying of the trees. Rukawa was standing on the balcony of his home, savoring the air.

"Sendoh's after Hinata-chan…?" Rukawa lamented, his eyes flashing. Why did he always have to rival with him?

          "Mitsui's right. I must tell her, or I'll risk regretting this for the rest of my life…" he said again, as he disappeared back into his room…

          "Maybe Yukae-chan's right… maybe I should tell him… but I don't want to make the first move. No, wait, scratch that, I refuse to make the first move…" Hinata thought to herself as she tossed on her bed.

          Rukawa told himself to be calm. He had never felt this way before… so strange and foreign. Never before even in a basketball game. He slowly walked towards the basketball court, full of hope and confidence.

          As he opened the door, he saw Hinata dribbling the ball, her back against him. "Erm, Hinata-chan?" Rukawa managed to say, although to him his voice now sounded very distant.

          Hinata turned, and saw him. She felt as though her heart went into palpitations, but she remained calm and regained her composure. Then, time seems to stand still as she saw him approach her, step by step. 

          "Hinata-chan… I…" he started.

          She gazed towards the floor. 

          "Hinata-chan… I really don't know…"

          "So? Don't bother me practicing if you've got nothing to say," Hinata said, trying to make her voice stern as she gripped the basketball in her hands tightly. 

          "Aishiteru… Hinata-chan…"

          The ball in her grasp fell onto the court with a bounce, before rolling away. The only thing they could hear was the sound of each other's nervous breathing. Hinata gazed slowly at him, her eyes starting to turn hazy. Rukawa approached her, and embraced her.

          "Aishiteru…" he repeated. 

          Hinata's cheeks felt as though they were burning, as the words "Aishiteru… Rukawa-kun…" escaped from her lips as she returned his embrace…

_Not a very successful attempt at romance, I sort of got writer's block at the near end, thus making it really… I don't know… weird? ^^; I hope you all liked it (Esp. imoto), please don't flame me ^^; _


End file.
